Todo empezó por un desorden
by Tsukiyama Yume-chan
Summary: Sakura se había ido junto con Syaoran un pequeño viaje de fin de semana. Al regresar, se encontrará una sorpresa en su habitación. "Participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" Consta de 3 Drabbles.
1. Indignación

¡Hi Hi! Tsukiyama Yume-chan da~

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Disclaimer**:_"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura (CCS) no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes al grupo Clamp, solo los utilizo con el fin de dejar salir mi imaginación.

**Palabras**: 378

* * *

Indignación

Estaba ahí parada, frente a su habitación que estaba con la puerta totalmente abierta. Sakura vestía de un short libáis blanco muy corto dejando ver sus largas y bronceadas piernas, una blusa rosa y sus pantuflas cerradas.

Dentro del cuarto había un desastre; cajas de chocolate, de nieve, envolturas de postres, platos y vasos sucios por donde quiera, la televisión y la laptop estaban encendidas -ambas mostrando distintos videojuegos online- y el aire acondicionado estaba encendido por el calor que estaba haciendo. Para el colmo la participación no fue solo del ser que estaba ahí sino también del guardián de su amigo peli-azul, ambos se encontraban durmiendo en el suelo.

El "muñeco amarillo" estaba estirado boca arriba en el suelo mostrando un estomago lleno de comida, durmiendo tranquilamente, y en su boca se inflaba y desinflaba una burbujita de saliva, mientras que el muñequito negro azulino estaba durmiendo serenamente en la cama de su amigo.

La dueña se sentía enojada, no, estaba furiosa. Se iba de viaje un fin de semana con su novio, regresaba y se encontraba con semejante desorden. Entró dando fuertes pasos, dirigiéndose a apagar el televisor y el videojuego.

— ¡Kerberos!— Gritó enojada, regañándolo, sorprendiendo a ambos seres y asustándolos como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

—Sa-Sakurita—se acercó a ella, tratando de empezar a buscar una excusa e intentando hablar. —Veras, anoche Spinel trajo dulces y pasteles, y él y yo nos la pasamos jugando y…—rió nervioso poniéndose su pequeña manita derecha detrás de su cabeza. —nos quedamos dormidos —Explicó, mintiendo.

—¡Mentira! —Se defendió— anoche él me llamó y me invitó a comer toda esa comida chatarra y a jugar —Sakura lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando regrese será mejor que mi habitación esté completamente limpio— Salió de su habitación, dejándolos solos.

—Empecemos a asear, antes de que Sakura se enoje más conmigo. —Suspiró y empezó a recoger.

—Es la primera vez que miro a tu dueña indignada contigo— Se empezó a burlar, empezando a flotar acercándose a la ventana para abrirla. —Bueno, nos vemos —Y empezó a volar lejos del hogar, abandonando al muñeco.

A lo lejos solo se pudo escuchar los gritos de Kero en su contra.

Ahora el guardián de las cartas estaba indignado con Spinel Sun.

* * *

Estaba revisando mis palabras y de repente mi mamá llegó a regañarme y a pedirme que limpiara mi cuarto y...xDDD se me ocurrió esto.

Espero que les halla gustado~ x3


	2. Solidaridad

¡Hi Hi! Tsukiyama Yume-chan da~

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Disclaimer**:_"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura (CCS) no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes al grupo Clamp, solo los utilizo con el fin de dejar salir mi imaginación.

**Palabras**: 493

* * *

Solidaridad

Recién había llegado a casa de su mejor amiga, estaba acalorada, sudorosa y cansada, durante la mañana había asistido a su rutina diaria del gimnasio, asistido con su madre a una junta y ahora estaba parada frente a la puerta de esa casa. Tocó el timbre esperando a que Sakura la recibiera pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, volvió a hacerlo pero nada, sacó su teléfono celular y le marcó a la castaña.

—"El numero que usted marcó, esta fuera del área de servicio"—la voz de la grabadora sonó y suspiró, eran esos días en que quería ir directo a casa y dormir todo el día.

Escuchó caer una bolsa de plástico en el interior de la casa cosa que se le hizo extraño, miró que el carro de Syaoran no se encontraba por lo que dedujo que ni él ni Sakura estaban en casa. La amatista tocó la puerta con un "toc toc" y con su voz anunció su presencia. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al muñequito que se encontraba en un estado de ánimo no del todo positivo.

—Hola Tomoyo —la saludó y la invitó a pasar— Pensé que Sakura te había dicho que saldría con Syaoran—su estado seguía igual y la chica se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa Kero? —Le preguntó amablemente mientras que entraba a casa de ambos castaños.

—Anoche Spinel y yo tuvimos una "reunion" y no recogí, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta se molestó mucho conmigo—explicó— acabo de terminar. —suspiró.

—Ya se le pasará el enojo—Kero la miró y se le iluminó el rostro.— Por cierto, ya son las dos de la tarde ¿Ya comiste?—le preguntó a lo que Kero negó con la cabeza y diciendo "no". —Vamos a pedir algo de comer y te enseño estos maravillosos videos de Sakura— sus ojos brillaron de emoción sacando de su bolsa un par de discos. —Quiero que mires lo espectacular que se mira en el último desfile que participó, por supuesto todo lo grabé yo— su emoción no desaparecía y Kero la miraba con nerviosismo por su actitud, no sabía si reír o llorar.

El teléfono de Tomoyo empezó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsa contestando. Empezó a hablar sobre negocios, dando indicaciones hasta que empezó a hablar sobre una campaña que apoyaba a los niños de bajos recursos y huérfanos.

—Recuerda dar el cheque con la cantidad de 200,000 yens, Kotoru-kun—colgó y después miró al muñequito. —Perdón, son cosas de la oficina.

—Ahora que recuerdo, tu donas dinero cada mes ¿Verdad Tomoyo?—Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, desafortunadamente cada vez hay más niños de bajos recursos o que son abandonados en orfanatos, es una tristeza ver que pequeños que no tienen la culpa, sufran los resultados de sus padres—

—Eres muy **solidaria** Tomoyo, te admiro por eso—Tomoyo le sonrió.

—Acompáñame a visitarlos la próxima vez—Le pidió.

—Sí, me gustaría ver a esos niños. —

* * *

asdfsadfsdafasdf~ (?) En fin...este Drabble sigue el anterior y asi seguira el proximo~

Bueh~ Nos vemos x3


	3. Nerviosismo

¡Hi Hi! Tsukiyama Yume-chan da~

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Disclaimer**:_"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura (CCS) no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes al grupo Clamp, solo los utilizo con el fin de dejar salir mi imaginación.

**Palabras**: 484

* * *

Nerviosismo

Parada frente a ese gran edificio, lo único que se pudo imaginar fue a él abriéndole la puerta con una gran sonrisa, su cuerpo vibraba de solo pensar tenerlo en frente. La última vez que se encontraron no estaba del todo en sus mejores días por lo que terminaron discutiendo dando resultado que él se fuera a Inglaterra y la dejara ahí, ambos tenían una agenda muy apretada por lo que era inevitable que su tiempo fuera limitado y su vida, estresada. Eriol iba y venía a Japón por cuestión de negocios mientras que Tomoyo pasaba largo tiempo diseñando juguetes y ropa, por las tardes visitaba a aquellos niños y las noches terminaba trabajos pendientes de día a día. Por suerte ese día su trabajo había terminado muy temprano.

Sí, lo admitía, se moría de las ganas por mirarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo, su estomago se revolvía una y otra vez pero no podía evitarlo su nerviosismo la estaba matando y por tal emoción no se atrevía a pasar por aquellas enormes puertas. Seguro que su novio ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Lo único que pasaba por su mente fue que no la querría ver en esos momentos ni nunca, que la echaría y le diría que ya no la amaba, que ya encontró a otra persona mejor que ella tanto en el sexo, físico, emocionalmente y libre de tiempo.

Las puertas eléctricas del lugar se abrieron lentamente dejando ver al peli-azul quien estaba mirándola seriamente, los nervios de la amatista incrementaron notablemente en su rostro y su cuerpo, tembló y quiso correr pero sus piernas al parecer no captaban la orden y seguía ahí sin dar ni un paso.

—Tiempo sin verte, Tomoyo— el nombre de ella sonó tan calmado y despreocupado que le dio miedo, sabía que seguía enojado.

—Eriol, yo…—no podía hablar, temblaba. — ¡Te amo! ¡Lo siento! —Se sentía como una adolecente, los nervios la invadían y solo pudo soltar eso de repente.

—Lo sé—Su voz se escuchó tan serena que le sorprendió.

—Entonces sabes a lo que he venido—aseguró.

—Por supuesto y sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza ahora.— Lo miró, sin saber que decir, nerviosa y miedosa se sentía pero no huiría. Se acercó a ella y sus nervios aumentaron, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto nerviosismo, ni cuando exponía frente a altos ejecutivos o al tener a la competencia cercas.— No te pongas tan tensa frente a mí, aleja tus nervios y deja tu miedo que nunca te voy a dejar —y la abrasó, rodeando sus brazos y su espalda atrayendola a él.

Era insegura con esos temas romanticos y Eriol la había hecho pasar los peores minutos de su vida, dejando marcado esa sensación que nunca olvidaría y esos pensamientos negativos que invadieron su cabeza.

—Solo tu me pones nerviosa Eriol, nunca sé que me vas a decir.—

* * *

Os gustó o no os gustó?

A mi me encantó~ x3


End file.
